


Unacceptable

by 13SapphireStars13



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bat Family, Batfamily Feels, Dick Grayson is Robin, Older Damian Wayne, Protective Damian Wayne, Reverse Bat Fam, Reverse Bat Family, Role Reversal, Romani Character, Romani Dick Grayson, Young Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13SapphireStars13/pseuds/13SapphireStars13
Summary: Damian Wayne would do anything to protect Dick from anyone who doesn't see how wonderful the young Boy Wonder is.Reverse Bat Fam





	Unacceptable

**Author's Note:**

> May make this into a series just because I love the idea of Dick being the baby of the family, and everyone trying to protect and take care of this ray of sunshine that is the Original Boy Wonder  
> Sorry for anything that's out of character, but since this is Reverse Bat Family I can take some liberties.

Damian Wayne can stand some things. He can stand Grayson’s incessant belief that the Hug Quota ‘is just a suggestion anyways’. He can stand Jon’s idiotic belief that Damian was supposed to go out and have fun as if he was a plebian and act his age. He can even stand Todd and Drake’s presences on occasion.

One thing he _will not stand_ is some snobbish blue bloods making his little brother feel ashamed of his family and lineage.

“Excuse me?” Damian barely held back the snarl as he stared down the stupid hag who dared speak about Richard like that.

“All I’m saying,” The hag sniffed. “Is that gypsies aren’t what you’d called civilized. I’m glad this one knows how to address his betters.”

“Richard, go get Father.” Damian glanced down, and his anger grew when he saw how pale and shamefaced Richard looked. No one was allowed to do this.

“Damian its fine.” Richard tried to smile up at Damian, but Damian knew a real Richard Grayson smile, and this was not one of them.

“Richard, go get Father. Tell him I need to see him. _Immediately._ ” Damian watched as Grayson turned and headed off to look for Bruce. He didn’t miss how Grayson kept glancing behind to check if Damian was still standing there.

“Mrs. Dolloway,” Damian turns his attention back to the hag who started all of this. “Wayne Foundation has truly appreciated your minor contributions over the years, but I’m afraid the Foundation has asked us to part ways with you.”

“ _Minor-!”_ Mrs. Dolloway started indignently, but Damian interrupted her as he spotted his father walking towards them Grayson at his side.

“Wayne Foundation has a certain that must be upheld at all costs of course. And, as you know, image is everything.” Damian smirked as Father finally reached them. “Father, I was just informing her Wayne Foundations has decided to cut all ties with Mrs. Dolloway. Terrible shame isn’t it?”

“It is.” Bruce gave Damian a fleeting look that said they’d be discussing this as soon as they got home before turning towards the belligerent Mrs. Dolloway. “I’m afraid the decision is out of our hands Mrs. Dolloway. I apologize that you had to learn this way, but the Foundation’s decision is final. Now again I must apologize, but will you excuse us?” Bruce posed it like a question, but it clearly wasn’t. The three of them left the red-faced Mrs. Dolloway and headed for the exit.

Damian felt Richard’s hand slip into his and smiled down at his Robin. Richard didn’t look up, but his grip got tighter.

“Would you explain why I’m going to be fielding calls from the Dolloway family for the rest of the month?” Bruce asked as Damian helped Richard into the car. Damian shut the car door and turned to his father.

“She called Grayson a gypsy. She’s lucky I didn’t do anything drastic.” Damian said simply as he walked towards the driver’s seat. He slipped in before Bruce could protest. Richard laughed when he saw who was driving, and Damian smiled back at him glad to have Richard smiling again.

Not that this fixed anything. Damian was going to deeper in who Wayne Industries worked with. If they let one racist in, there would be more. And, Damian would not stand for that. Not one bit.  

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a comment and tell me what you thought (maybe leave a prompt too?)


End file.
